Daughter of Evil, or maybe not
by Xx Night Lover xX
Summary: Little did they know that she was not perturbed by her family's death.  After all they bought it upon themselves when they killed her little sister.  Sakura on the other hand did not regret her decision of assassinating her clan.  First Story!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN EITHER VOCALOID NOR ANY OF THE SONGS.**

**Daughter of Evil, or maybe not **

_**Chapter 1 – Prologue -**_

''_There was once upon a time in another place_

_An evil kingdom who no person dared to face_

_And the ruler was a girl so mean_

_A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!''…_

To this day very few still remember stories about the '_Daughter of Evil'_but even fewer know what had actually happened to her. Most people say that she was captured and punished by the people of her country who rebelled against her. Those who believe that are fools.

She knows the truth, she knows that the princess never died in the revolution, she known that she has lived on for quite a few years after the revolt.

Suddenly the cry of a raven could be heard and she turned her head in the general direction the noise came from making the moon illuminate her features. If someone would have passed by the tree in which she was currently resting they would have thought that she was a kami. The moon's light made her verdant eyes shine while her pink hair was casting shadows over her heart shape face.

Her name is Haruno Sakura and she is the heir of the Haruno clan.

Very little people knew that the Haruno's were not a clan to be taken lightly most believing that they are a merchant family, the citizen and even most shinobi being oblivious to the truth. Only those who were high ranking such as the Hokage, the council or Danzo himself knew.

But even they did not know the full extent of the Haruno's power or from where the clan came from. All that they know is that seven years ago (A/N when Sakura was 5 years old, btw she is 12 at the moment) Sakura accompanied by her aunt and uncle arrived one night at the village gate and asked the Hokage permission to live here. Two years later when Sakura's aunt and uncle went to visit the clan, the Hokage received news that the entire clan has been massacred. The council was puzzled by this and did not know what to do with little Sakura. In the end Sakura refused to live in an adoption centre and continued to live in the house her aunt and uncle have bought when they moved here. The matter regarding her clan has been kept secret and the Hokage said that it is up to her if she decides to tell anyone.

Little did they know that she was not perturbed by her family's death.

After all they bought it upon themselves when they _**killed **_her little sister.

Sakura on the other hand did not regret her decision of _assassinating_ her clan.

**Hello there this is my first story and I am really excited about it.**

**Please tell me if you like it and if you think I should continue with it.**

**I'm sorry that it is short but this looked like it would be a good moment to stop it in the future I will try to make them longer. And if you spot any spelling or grammar mistakes please point them out for me so I can correct them. Also for those who listen to Vocaloid you may recognise the first part of the song called Daughter of Evil. Oh and if you don't know the song you should definitely listen to it. I also recommend you to listen to Daughter of White and Servant of Evil. I actually got inspired by these songs and will mention parts of them in the story. I must warn you that I may not update very quick since school is soon going to star and I have to revise for my exams.**

**One more thing that I want to make clear is that Sakura was NEVER a Sasuke FAN GIRL, NEVER! **

**Any way I must say HAPPY LATE CHRISTMASS! **

**Ja ne! XD**


	2. Team, Dinner and Mikoto's wish part 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN EITHER**Vocaloid**NOR ANY OF THE SONGS.**

**Daughter of Evil, or maybe not **

**Chapter 2 –Team, Dinner and Mikoto's wish-**

""I'm so sorry for being alive"  
>A habit I keep on saying<br>I've always been softly complaining  
>A meaningless existence..."<p>

Extract from 'The Daughter of White'

'As you all know today you will be assigned your genin team and told who your sensei will be. Now being a ninja is not an easy…,

I mentally sighed as I watched our teacher, Iruka, _trying_ to explain to the class about all the things we may encounter during a mission and how we should take being ninjas seriously blah, blah, blah. *Sigh* I can't wait for this day to end. Oh, yeah I guess I should introduce myself.

My name is Haruno Sakura, I am twelve and the last Haruno. I was known and hated by the clan for being the container of the Kagamine curse. You probably are thinking on the lines of: '_Poor thing_' or '_Oh my_' well stop it! I actually am proud of it and think it is cool but obviously my clan didn't.

Anyway the curse isn't really horrible at all. It only means that I must carry the spirit of the '_Daughter of Evil_' as many call her since they do not know her real name which is Kagamine Rin. And she is NOT such a bad person as the stories make her out to be.

I first started to become aware when I was five and moved in Konoha with my aunt and uncle. The children here were teasing me. All of a sudden I heard a voice inside my head that told me to stand up for myself at first I thought Rin-chan was like an inner personality (it is not unusual for Haruno's to have split personality). But ever since then I have always talked to her, and as time passed she taught me what my clan always tried to hide from me (her clan didn't trust Sakura very much so they never told her secrets about their family, even if she is the heir). Rin also explained that she is the reason why the people of my clan either were afraid or hated me. **'Hey, are you even listening Iruka-sensei is telling the teams at least listen to see who you are going to end up whit.'** And that was Rin and she is right I should really listen to what Iruka is saying now.

'… that is it for team 6, now team 7 Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Team 8…'

' **Hmm, the Kyubi Jinchuriki and an Uchiha how… interesting. Don you think so Saku-chan?'**

'_Indeed Rin-chan, I wonder how this is going to work out. After all they are known to not be able to do something without making it a competition.'_ I turn my head to look at the front desk from the right to see my now teammates talking about something. Hmm, Uchiha Sasuke second born of the main family, has a big brother, Uchiha Itachi, and is always trying to surpass him in order to show their father that he can be as strong like his brother. Has black bluish hair that looks like a ducks butt and the standard black Uchiha eyes. Attitude? Definitely Emo only shows emotions around his brother and Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, blond hair and blue eye has three lines on each cheek. From what Rin told me from when I first meet him he is the nine tails jinchuriki and the son of the forth hokage. Currently living in with Sasuke's family since his parents are dead. Known as the most noisy ninja in Konoha (the world) and also known for being extremely stupid. **'Well aren't you very informed about your teammates, hmmm.'**_ 'O shut up. I was just going through what I know about those two. I am going to be stuck up with them for a while now. Might as well be prepared.' _**'Well can't blame you on that one. After all Naruto is known for being the number one unpredictable ninja... Speaking of Naruto he is trying to get your attention.'**_ 'Huh? Rin what are you talking abo…'_

' Oy, Sakura-chan!' I blinked and saw Naruto and Sasuke at my desk. And by the looks of it Naruto has been trying to get my attention for a while.

'Oy, Saku…'

'I can hear you just fine Uzumaiki what do you want?' I was getting quite irritated with Naruto's shouting.

'Hn' I would know that sound anywhere. I turned my head and glared at the cause.

'You have a problem Uchiha?' He returned my glare with a typical Uchiha one. Before I could open my mouth to say anything Naruto beat me to it.

'Sakura-chan guess what! Teme's mother invited whoever became part of our team at dinner. So we will see you there at seven. Right?' Dinner? **'Well looks like we won't have to cook dinner tonight! Yay. Now, what should we wear… hmmm, I think that we should wear that blue kimono and the …' **_'Rin! Dinner! With the Uchihas! Why the bloody hell are you exited?' _**'Hey calm down, I don't like the idea about dinning with Uchihas, especially when it's the head Uchiha family we are talking about. But have you forgotten that Sasuke has a big brother? And not to mention a hot one.' **_'…' _**'O come on. I heard that Sasuke's mother isn't one of those suck up Uchiha women. On contrary I heard that she is the sweetest woman in the village. After all she did let Naruto live with them. So can we go pretty please?' **

'No.'

'What?' Naruto) **'WHAT?'** (Rin) The word came out of my mouth almost automatically. Of course the consequence of this is Rin shouting in my head, Naruto was as well speaking way too loud for my liking while Sasuke was… being Sasuke and ignoring the commotion that was happening around him.

'Well aren't you an interesting bunch.' Everything stopped and we all turned around, including Sasuke, to face the newcomer. At the door way was who I am guessing our new sensei. He has silver spiky hair that was defying the laws of gravitation. Half of his face is covered by a mask and we could see only his right onyx eye. As for clothes, he is wearing the standard jounin clothes. Add all that up together and this man can only be one person…

'KAKASHI-SENSEI!' (Naruto)

… Hatake Kakashi. **'O shit!'** I couldn't agree with Rin more.

**Sorry for the long wait people. The truth is that this is only half of the chapter because I (stupidly) deleted the original first chapter I wrote and at the moment I don't really have time to write the whole chapter because**

I don't remember everything I originally wrote

I have mock exams coming up and have to prepare for them

**Anyway once I'm finished with the exams ill writhe the second part of this chapter and post it pronto.**

_**Next Chapter(second part)**_

**Sakura finally reveals a part of her mysterious past. She will also find out that not all Uchihas are that bad and that you should never go dine with Sasuke's family and expect everything to be normal (Naruto is the obviously). But most important our little kunoichi is finally going to meat, face to face, none other than *drum roll* …**

**UCHIHA ITACHI and a special guest.**

**Anyway I wish to thank everyone that liked and reviewed my story and see you next time. **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
